Young Volcanoes
by jessthefall
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little bit of music


**Okay I know this isn't really a story, but I was in a really bad mood, when all of a sudden, the song Young Volcanoes came on and it changed my mood instantly. **

** I really love writting stories of chracters listening to music, I don't know. I know they're not as fun to read them, but it's worse if you haven't heard the song before. I really need you guys to listen to the song Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy, I promise you'll love it. It's just fantastic. **

** Anyways, last time I posted a song fic, it didn't go so well. Please Read, just give it a chance, and tell me what you think. **

** Oh and Obviously, I don't own the lyrics, (which are in italics), they belong to Fall Out Boy, but there's also a bit of the song King For a Day by Pierce the Veil ft Kellin Quinn**

Young Volcanoes

Keller had a long day, not only did she not get enough sleep, but Illiana was starting to act like a real brat again. All day she whined about countless amount of things. The food, the people, the boredom. The list went on and on.

"Will you please shut your mouth for about five minutes!" she finally exploded.

Illiana stared at her wide eyed, not knowing how to respond. Sure Keller had her impatient side, but usually she was able to put up with Illiana even when she was talkative. "Fine," Illiana scoffed. "I'll just go outside. I know when I'm not wanted!"

Illiana turned around and hoped Keller realized how rude she had just acted. Instead of speaking out, Keller nodded and let her walk out.

She needed some alone time and maybe a little music.

Reaching out to the bookcase, where Jez had put up speakers, Keller took the ipod that was already connected. She had seen Jez head bang to rock music the other day, and right now, Keller felt like she could use a little shouting.

The first song was just what she wanted.

Raw shouts came from the speakers as the music began. Keller didn't really listen to this much, but now, it felt like pure bliss. She placed the ipod next to the speakers and went to lay down on the couch, drowning herself in the sound.

She tried not to think about the anxiety that had been building up inside her, or the brat that had just walked out a couple minutes ago. Keller wasn't entirely sure why she was feeling so dreadful, even the thought of Galen coming back this afternoon didn't make her feel happy. She blamed the wild mood swings she started having.

With a sigh, Keller tapped her fingers against the couch to the beat of the music. She almost wanted to start punching something along to the music but that may have crossed the line a bit, and she didn't really want Illiana to come back and laugh at her.

Keller closed her eyes tightly and mumbled along to the songs. She didn't know any of the lyrics but she sure wished she did, the lead singers had so much emotion in their voice, Keller wanted to mimick them.

With the loud music surrounding her, Keller hadn't even realized Galen had came in already.

He watched as his soulmate tapped her foot against the couch at the same pace of the drums, her fingers strummed an invisible instrument, and her face twisted with the same emotion the artist was projecting. At the moment, she seemed so angry, Galen wanted to go and take her in his arms, but then decided to leave her to herself for a bit.

Illiana had warned him she was having a bad day- or more like a bad week.

Galen had felt guilty for being gone for so long but he had something important to do, he knew he should have at least brought Keller with him.

The music blasted on, making Galen feel uncomfortable as the shouting became louder and fiercer. When Keller began to shout along, he decided to put it to an end. He noticed Jezebels ipod laying on top of the bookcase and picked it up. He knew there had to be a better song than this, one that gave her better vibes. A happier song.

"_BORN IN THIS WORLD WITHOUT A VOICE OR SAY_!" Keller shouted. She banged her head a bit and continued after murmuring a few words, "_You told me think about it well I did. Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, I'm tired of begging for-"_

Galen smiled as he found a song he had heard Jez sing loads of times. He tapped on it and put play, disrrupting the song that was playing.

"Illiana! I SWEAR I'M SO THROUGH-" Keller pounced out of the couch and was ready to face Illiana for killing the mood. Only it wasn't Illiana. It was her golden eyed boy, staring back at her with worry.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Galen what are you-"

He offered her a weak smile and raised a finger, "Hold on, listen to this-"

The sound of clapping began, and Keller stared at Galen.

"I know you want to sing, so here, I'll sing with you."

"I don't want to sing-" she began but Galen interrupted with another smile and his soft voice singing along.

_"When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the Coliseum!"_

Keller stared at him, not entirely sure what she should be doing. Galen flashed her his perfect set of teeth and took her hand tightly.

"_In Poison places, we are anti venom, we're the beginning - of the end_."

"Dude, you're acting really weird.." she muttered trying to stop her heart from beating so oddly. His voice was as soft as an angels.

Galen didn't loose his smile, instead he tilted his head just in time as the beat changed and became more upbeat.

_"Tonight! The foxes hunt the hounds! It's all over now_!" he sang excitedly. "_Before it has begun! And we've already won_!"

Keller blinked and was surprised when Galen took both of her hands and brought her closer and sang louder, "_We are wid! We are like young volcanoes! We are wild!" _His expression made Keller let out the smallest of smiles, but she tried to contain it. She noticed Illiana had walked in again and was watching Galen as she giggled a bit. Galen noticed that too, but payed no attention to Illiana. Instead he took Kellers chin in his hand and made her face him. "_Americana_!" he smiled, tilting his head again. "_Exotica!" _he lightly and quickly pecked her lips. "_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Ohhh_!"

This time he pulled back at arms length and raised an eyebrow as he looked her over. _"Baby ohh_!" he gave her the brightest of smiles, and dropped one of her hands to spin around once. As she turned, she tried not to giggle, that would have been something Illiana did.

And now, as she looked over to Illiana, she noticed more people had gathered around the entrance of the Circle Daybreaks living room. She didn't get to scowl at them long enough before Galen pulled her back again.

"_Come on make it easy! Say I never mattered_. _Run it up the flagpole_," Galen gave her a crooked smile and danced back, pulling her along too. He made his way close to the crowd of Daybreakers while trying to swing her arms to the beat of the song. A small blush crept up into Kellers cheeks, she wasn't very close to all these people, not as they seemed to be with each other. Keller had always been a little more reserved. Galen carassed her cheek lightly, never loosing his smile. "_We will teach you, how to make boys next door_," he sang softer as he rested his forehead against hers. Keller rolled her eyes and Galen smiled, "_Out of assholes_!" he sang as he nodded his head towards Ash who was the closest guy.

Keller laughed a bit at that, especially seeing Ash's reaction. Mary Lynette laughed too but hugged him.

"_Tonight! The foxes hunt the hounds_!" he danced. Keller finally let herself relax against him. "_It's all over now, before it has begun, and we've alredy won_!"  
"_We are wild! We are like young volcanoes_!" Keller sang along with a short laugh. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but Galen was like that. Contaigous with his happy spirit.

Galen looked even happier and backed away without letting her go. He wanted to see her face. "_We are wild! Americana! __**Exotica**_!" he took her face in his hands and sang again, "_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby oh!"_

Instead of singing along again like all the other Daybreakers began to do, Keller crashed her lips against his.

"_Baby ohh!"_

"I missed you," Keller whispered, the music still playing in the background.

He nodded, "I missed you too, I came home and really wanted to see your beautiful smile."

Keller offered him her cheesiest smile.

"There it is, my_ Americana, Exotica_."

Keller shook her head, but this time she really was smiling. "Lets go for a run yeah? Get away from all these weirdos."

Galen laughed, "That sounds like a great idea."

_"We are wild! We are like young volcanoes! We are wild!" _


End file.
